Sickness & Songs
by R5RossLynch29
Summary: Austin & Ally only have a few days left to write Austin's next song in time for his annual webcast, leaving Ally quite stressed. Can they get done in time, or will there be a little problem? Rated T cause im paranoid. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I'm obsessed with Austin & Ally, as it is now my new favourite show. I definitely ship Auslly, so I decided to start writing A&A fan fictions. Note that this is my first A&A fanfic, but not my first fanfic in general! This is a multichapter fic, so keep your eyes out for updates! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally…or Ross Lynch, sadly :p**

**P.S: Austin and Ally ARE dating in this story, even though they aren't on the show yet, but, come on, all of us Auslly shippers know that it will definitely eventually happen :D okay, enough rambling…**

* * *

><p>Ally Dawson looked at the clock on the wall for the hundredth time that day as she impatiently waited for her shift to end at her family's music store, Sonic Boom.<p>

"Ugh, another twenty minutes! And not a single customer in sight!" she mumbled to herself as she leaned against the counter with her chin in her hands. Evenings were usually busy as people were off work by then. She was supposed to be seeing a movie with her boyfriend/best friend Austin Moon that night, but since it was his turn to pick the movie, that meant sadly, they were seeing Zaliens 8 and Ally found horror movies boring.

_Speaking of Austin… _Ally thought as she saw a flash of blond hair through the glass doors.

"Hey Alls!" Austin said cheerfully as he strolled into the store.

"Hey" she mumbled.

He frowned as he leaned on the front of the counter across from her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm bored, that's what's wrong" she said.

"Well, you've only got about twenty minutes left and then we can head to the movie. Now how about a proper hello?" Austin smiled.

Ally leaned across the counter and kissed him. "Hello" she giggled. Austin always knew how to cheer her up.

Austin and Ally had started dating about four months ago after Trish had set them up on a date, knowing that both of the teens had feelings for one another, and by the end of the night, Austin had finally plucked up the courage to tell Ally how he felt about her, and he was happy to know that she had felt the same. They had been dating ever since, and they could never thank Trish enough.

"There, I got you to smile! Victory!" he laughed.

"Well since there's no one in here, and probably won't be for the rest of the night, I'm closing up now" Ally said as she went to flip the sign on the door from "Open" to "Closed: Please Come Again!"

She ran up to the practice room to grab her purse and came back down to find Austin about to reach for her book that she apparently left on the counter.

"Don't touch my book!" she yelled as she snatched it away from his desperate hands.

Austin pouted. "Come on, I just wanted to see if you had any new song ideas! I wouldn't have read the diary or journal part!"

Ally scoffed. "Yeah, because you totally didn't read it last time" she said sarcastically.

He just grinned as he led her out of the store, only pausing so Ally could lock up.

As they walked through the mall towards the theatre hand in hand, they noticed that there were tons of people.

"Wow, people must really want to see this movie. I don't know why, considering it's the same thing in every one of them" Ally commented rolling her eyes.

"It's not the same thing in everyone! It's different people being killed since obviously the people in the other seven can't come back to life! So therefore, it's different!" Austin said. Oh, sometimes Ally wondered about him.

After they bought their tickets and snacks, they made their way into the theatre and sat in the middle. Walter, the theatre's usher, came over.

"You two better not litter in my theatre again or have a goose with you or you'll be out faster than you can honk at me again!" he exclaimed.

Ally sighed. "We won't and don't Walter."

He scowled and continued up the aisle. The two teenagers chuckled at the memory of the Florida Fright Fest and Pickles the goose attacking Walter.

"Two hours of awesomeness here we go!" Austin said excitedly as the theatre darkened and the opening credits started.

"Yay" Ally said sarcastically as she prepared for a two hour nap.

"Come on Alls, lighten up and have fun!" Austin said as he put his arm around her while eating popcorn with his other hand.

"I would bu- well I would try, but these movies don't interest me. And this guy keeps coughing and sneezing on me!" she said as she tried to move closer to her boyfriend to keep away from the sick man beside her.

"Wanna switch spots?" Austin asked generously.

Ally shook her head. "Its fine, I'm probably going to sleep through this whole thing anyways."

Austin laughed and went back to the movie, where two zaliens were in the gory process of trying to rip each other apart.

Ally rolled her eyes. _This is going to be a long night. Ewww! I wish this guy would stop sneezing on me!_ She thought.

**After the movie**

"That…was…awesome!" Austin exclaimed as the two walked out of the crowded theatre. "By far the best one yet, right Ally?"

"Oh yeah, it was so good. Ended exactly the same way as the other seven Zalien movies did" she said.

"Hey, next movie is your pick, which I'll probably hate, so it'll be even" he said.

"Okay. Ugh, I wish I fell asleep, but I couldn't with all of that shooting and screaming and sounds of people being ripped apart. Plus, Mr. Sick Guy didn't stop coughing, which was driving me crazy" Ally said as they made their way back to Sonic Boom where Austin's car was parked.

Austin nodded. "Yeah, sick people shouldn't come to movie theatres."

"Exactly, they'll get everyone sick!" Ally said.

"Oh, my reason was that people can't hear the movie over the coughing, but your reason works too," Austin said as they found themselves at Austin's car. They jumped in and headed to Ally's.

Five minutes later, Austin pulled into her driveway and cut the engine.

"So I'll stop by tomorrow to work on the new song for the webcast on Friday. I don't know what time Dez and I will get there, but it should be before noon" Austin said.

Ally nodded. "Yeah, it's already Wednesday tomorrow, we don't have a lot of time left. Goodnight Austin" she said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

They locked eyes for a second before Austin turned his head with puppy dog eyes.

Ally smiled as she went to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head at the last second and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

They broke apart. "Gotcha" he grinned.

She smiled. "Again, goodnight Austin."

"Night Alls" he said. Ally headed inside as Austin gave her one final wave before pulling out of the driveway.

Ally found her father reading the paper at the kitchen table.

"Hey honey, how was the movie?" he asked.

"Boring as usual, but I guess the next movie is my pick and Austin will probably hate it, so I can't complain" she said.

Her dad just chuckled. Ally realized it was 10:30 and decided she should probably go to bed.

She said goodnight to her dad and made her way upstairs to her bedroom, changed into her pyjamas and crawled into her bed, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked chapter 1! Again, this fic is multichapter, so keep on the lookout for updates! I'll post it as in progress, but if I don't get many reviews, I'm going to post this story as completed, even thought it WILL NOT BE. Thanks for reading, and R&R please, reviews make my day!**

**Joelle xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I can't believe the reviews I got on just the first chapter! Thanks so much, I loved them all! :D keep them coming! Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes on the first chapter, I was watching Criminal Minds at the same time, and I get easily distracted by that show :p **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Austin & Ally. Duh.**

* * *

><p>When Ally woke up the next morning at seven sharp to go to the store, she felt awful. Not only was her head pounding, but she could hardly get out of bed. Her body felt like a weight. She groaned as she sat up.<p>

There was a knock on the door. "Ally? Breakfast is ready for you downstairs," her dad said from the other side.

"Dad, I'm not feeling too well" she said back.

He opened the door. "What's wrong?"

"I've got a pounding headache and I can't hear myself think and I feel like a weight is sitting on my stomach" she mumbled as she crawled under the covers again.

Her dad sighed. "Well, I guess I can call Heather and see if she can come in and cover your shift today. I'm afraid I can't stay home with you, but get some rest honey, and if you need anything, call the store or my cell. I'll come check up on you at noon."

Ally nodded. "Thanks dad." He nodded and closed the door to her bedroom as he left for the store.

Ally lay there in bed thinking, _Great, now I won't be able to write a new song for Austin by this Friday. _

She grabbed the box of tissues from beside her bed and blew her nose as it suddenly stuffed up.

"Ugh!" she yelled in frustration, though she should've known that would be a bad idea as she started to cough.

_Curse the sick theatre guy, _she thought angrily as she closed her eyes and attempted to get some rest.

Ally woke up about two hours later from her own coughing. She still had a headache and stuffy nose, but the weight feeling in her stomach was gone, so she could actually move now.

She sat up, much easier this time, and blew her nose again which was followed by a sneeze. She looked in the mirror on the back of her door and saw that her hair was a mess and her nose was red.

_Woah! I know that I'll make it. Never put my head down, t-t-turn it up loud! Yeah! Cause I don't have to fake it, overload the internet…_

Ally jumped at the sound of her phone ringing and immediately knew it was Austin, as that was his ringtone. She dug around for it as it played through the song and finally pulled it out from a pile of clothes on the floor.

_Call someone, I think th-_

"Hullo Austin" she sniffled as she picked up.

"Hey Ally. What's wrong, you don't sound too good" he said.

"I think I'm sick" she told him.

She could just imagine Austin raising her eyebrow right now at her theory. "You think, or you know?"

She sighed. "I know"

"So I take it you're not coming to the store today?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see. "Yes Austin, I'm dill coming to work like dis" she said sarcastically. _Man, you can't talk properly with a plugged nose_, she thought.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm coming over," he said and before she could say anything more than, "No Au-", he hung up. She shook her head and hung up her phone as well before suddenly feeling a wave of nausea hit her.

"Oh no no no, not this too!" she muttered before jumping out of bed and dashing to her bathroom connected to her room and slamming the door.

She heard her phone ringing again from her room, except it was Trish's ringtone this time. Ally was about to get up and answer, but felt sick again and decided against it, so she let it go to voicemail.

"ALLYSON DAWSON! YOUR DAD TOLD ME YOU WERE SICK, SO I'LL BE OVER LATER WITH A PICKLE BASKET FOR YOU! GET BETTER SOON! Okay, bye." Ally heard Trish yell into the phone for no reason. Ally perked up a bit at the sound of pickles. _Mmm, pickles, _she thought dreamily.

Ally sat in the bathroom throwing up for five minutes before she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Ally?" she heard Austin ask as he came into her bedroom.

"Ugh, just a second Austin!" she called from her position in front of the toilet before throwing up again.

"I thought you just had a cold" he said from the other side.

"Me too, but apparently I have da flu too" she answered before throwing up again.

"Are you going to let me in?" he asked.

"It's probably bedder if you stay out dere" she said.

"If you're sure" he answered uncertainly.

Feeling she was done, Ally stood up shakily and opened the door to see Austin sitting on her bed. He stood up when she walked over to him.

"Hey Au-" she tried to say before coughing.

"Hey Alls. You better get back in bed" he said as he fixed her sheets and re-fluffed her pillow before he helped her back in bed. He sat on the edge by her feet.

"You shouldn't be here, I'm going to get you sick" she told him.

He shook his head. "Nah, it takes a lot for me to get sick." He chuckled at the look she gave him. "Honestly Ally, I'll be fine."

"Well, I dill feel horrible because I won't be able to write you a new song, since I can't tink straight when I'm sick, and I doubt I'll be bedder in two days" she said.

"Don't worry about the song Ally; just concentrate on getting better, okay?"

Ally sighed. "Okay, tanks Austin." She went to kiss him, but he grabbed her shoulders and moved back.

"Nu uh, I'm not kissing you until you're better" he said.

Ally pouted. "I thought you said it takes a lot for you to get sick, and a kiss isn't a lot, so come on" she tried to kiss him again, but he kept her back still.

"Ally, you just finished throwing up" he chuckled.

Ally flopped back onto her pillow, defeated. "Oh right, sorry. My brain doesn't function right when I'm sick, remember?"

Austin just grinned. "I remember. Anyways, you should really get some sleep. Do you need anything?" he asked as he tucked her in.

"Tea would be nice, thanks. Oh and um, can you grab another Kleenex box? I ran out," Ally said sheepishly as she gestured to the mound of tissues on the floor beside her.

"Sure thing. I'll make you a little snack too" Austin said as he went to the door.

"With pickles!" Ally asked excitedly.

He grinned. "You know it!"

"You're amazing, you know that, right?" she told him.

"Yes, I know" he chuckled. "Holler if you need me" he said as he closed the door behind him and went downstairs to make the tea and snacks.

Ally sighed as she curled up. _What did I do to deserve such an amazing boyfriend?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 2 is completed! Thanks for reading! Oh, and the spelling mistakes when Ally speaks are supposed to be there because she's sick and all, and usually you can't talk properly when you have a plugged nose. So just to clear up confusion :p Read and review!**

**Joelle xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating for a few days, I've been busy with homework. Blah. Anyways, I'm back, and hopefully you like this chapter! Oh, and there are a few swear words in here, but nothing major. Actually, I think there is only two, now that I think of it. Sorry for mistakes, I wanted to update quickly!**

* * *

><p>"Ally, you've been in there for twenty minutes, and the only thing you've eaten today is a few pickles! How can you possibly still be throwing up?" Austin asked his girlfriend from the other side of the bathroom door.<p>

"I don't know, why don't you ask my stomach?" Ally said sarcastically from inside her bathroom.

Austin rolled his eyes at Ally's typical tone. "Are you sure you don't want me in there with you? I could hold your hair or something," he offered.

"No, stay out there. I think I'm done anyways" she said before brushing her teeth quickly and opening the door.

Austin gave her a small smile and brushed her hair out of her face. "Feel better?"

"A little. For now, at least" she sighed.

Austin held his arms open and Ally willingly stepped into them, snuggling into his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her back and he kissed her forehead before resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Sorry you've been stuck in here with me all day," came Ally's muffled voice from his chest.

"Don't be sorry Alls, that's what I'm here for," he smiled down at her. She smiled in return and gave him one last hug before making her way over to her bed.

"Well, since you slept for a bit, I assume you're not tired, and there's nothing else to do, so you wanna watch a movie?" Austin suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good" she told him. He made his way over to her TV where her DVDs were in alphabetical order on the shelf beside it.

"You alphabetize your movies," he concluded. "Really Ally?"

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Hey, it's not my fault I like to be organized. Plus, if I want to find a movie, it doesn't take me forever to go through them all trying to find it. You know what I'm like when I'm not organized." She said.

Austin shuddered at the last statement. He knew exactly what she was like when she wasn't organized, and it wasn't pretty.

He picked out a movie. "What about this one?"

"Twilight? Nah, I'll pass" Ally said.

Austin gave her a what-the-hell look. "I thought these movies are your favourite?"

"Eh, I changed my mind after seeing The Hunger Games **(A/N: Yes, I know that movie doesn't come out until March 23****rd****, but in this story, it already did. Plus, I'm super stoked to see it and I think it's definitely going to be a movie that could beat Twilight. No offence Twihards, I used to love Twilight too… but not anymore. I got back into Harry Potter haha. So yeah, enough rambling)**. That movie is my new favourite" Ally said.

"Yeah, that movie was awesome" Austin agreed. He picked another one. "This one?" It was a movie that they both actually liked and could agree on, besides The Hunger Games, Bridesmaids.

Ally perked up. "Heck yes, I love that mov-achoo!" Ally sneezed. "movie" she sniffled.

"Bridesmaids it is" Austin said as he popped the movie into the DVD player. "I'll go make popcorn" he said as he left the room. By the time he got back, the awkward scene at the beginning had just passed. He was carrying something behind his back in one hand, and the popcorn in the other.

"How long does it take you to make popcorn? It's been like seven minutes. And what's behind your back?" Ally said.

Austin put the popcorn down and pulled whatever was behind his back out.

"Pancakes? Can't you live without pancakes for one movie?" Ally asked as she saw the stack of pancakes on the plate.

"You got your pickles this morning! I miss my babies!" Austin said defensively as he dug in. He looked at the screen. "Oh, that's a relief. That's the only part I don't like in this movie, it's so awkward" he said as he jumped on the bed beside Ally.

"Of course you think it's awkward, it's you" she replied.

"Hey, I take offence to that!" he said.

"Oh, just watch the movie" she said as she snuggled up into his side and grabbed a handful of popcorn. He threw his arm around her shoulder and also grabbed a handful of popcorn.

When the movie was almost done, Austin looked down at Ally and realized she had fallen asleep. He extracted his arm from around her slowly so he wouldn't wake her up and got off the bed to come around on her side. He gently picked her up and kicked the covers out of the way and laid her back down. He shut the movie off and came back to tuck her in.

"Sweet dreams Alls" he whispered before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He was about to go downstairs with their dishes and let her rest when he heard a small "Austin?"

He turned around and saw Ally with her hand outstretched. "Don't go" she said tiredly.

"I'm just bringing the plates and other stuff back downstairs, I'm not leaving" he replied.

"You're coming back up, right?" she asked worriedly.

He set the plates down and leaned over her. "Yes, I am, don't worry. Just get some rest and when you wake up, I'll be here" he said, kissing her cheek softly. He gathered everything and left the room as Ally curled up and fell back asleep.

When Ally woke up, she looked at her clock and saw that it was 4:00 in the afternoon. Her dad would still be at work for another four hours. She caught a glimpse of blond hair out of the corner of her eyes and saw Austin listening to his iPod on the chair next to her bed. He heard her stir and got up.

"Hey sleepyhead," he grinned as he pulled his headphones out.

She smiled sleepily. "Hi. Ugh, why am I so tired? I feel gross too. I need a shower, it'll wake me and I might feel a bit better."

"Now?" Austin asked her. "In your bathroom? Just through there? With me in the room beside it? Are you sure?" he said, blushing slightly.

She swung out of bed, only to fall back down. "Ah, got up too fast! Headache!" she groaned. She sat there for a second before getting up again, this time slower. "Much better. And to answer your previous questions, duh, where else am I going to shower?"

"Downstairs?" Austin said.

Ally put her hands on her hips. "Honestly Austin, I'm just taking a shower. Just stay in here, and I swear if I catch you looking or even glancing, it's my foot up your ass when I get out. Are we clear?"

Austin put his hands up, knowing better than to get on Ally's bad side. "Crystal" he said.

She smiled. "Good." She went over to her closet, picked out an outfit and went into the bathroom.

Ally jumped in the shower and let the hot water swallow up her body. She could feel her sinuses clearing up and she could breathe through her nose better. _Ah, the beauty of steam when you're sick,_ she thought.

She got out fifteen minutes later feeling a lot better than she previously had, and dressed in skinny jeans, leg warms, brown uggs, and a graphic tee. She pulled on one of Austin's sweaters that she kept forgetting to give back to him, threw her hair in a messy bun, washed her face, and marched out the door.

"Finally, you took forever!" Austin exclaimed from his position on her bed. He was hanging upside down over the edge. "Is that my sweater?" he asked as he twisted his head for a better look.

"Hey, I'm a girl; we take longer than boys do. And yes, it is" Ally blushed. "I forgot to give it back when you left it here one time. Here, you can have it back now before I forget again," she said as she started to pull it off.

"No, no, keep it! It looks good on you, blue suits you," he said as he flipped backwards off the bed. "And he sticks the landing! The crowd goes wild! Aaaaah, aaaaaah!" Austin said with his hands cupped around his mouth, cheering quietly.

Ally shoved his shoulder playfully as he laughed. "Thanks," she blushed.

"Anything for you, my love" he grinned as he started to tickle her.

"Austin, Austin, STOP! It's not funny!" Ally giggled madly as she tried to push him away, but he just tickled her more.

"Oh, you're so dead" she said when he finally stopped. He took one look in her eyes and knew that she had learned revenge from the best: Trish. _Oh no, _he thought. He turned and ran out the door, knowing Ally was probably close behind.

Ally chased him down the stairs, through her living room, and out the back door into her backyard. She finally caught up to him and lunged for him, landing on his back.

"Mmm, I think I'll spare you this time. I mean, who else is going to cuddle with me and give me piggyback rides?" she grinned before leaning down to kiss his cheek.

He just laughed and hoisted her higher. "Wanna go for a walk?" he asked.

"Sure, only if you give me a piggyback for a bit" she said.

"I think I can manage that," he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there's chapter 3! I thought that was a good place to end it, and I think it was pretty long actually but I'm not sure :p Hope you guys liked it, it was a fun one to write! I'll update soon, hopefully, and it depends on the reviews I get ;) I also updated the first chapter a bit, so check it out too! Read and review, and thanks again!**

**Joelle xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey fellow Austin & Ally fans! I'm back with chapter 4! Now, I'm not sure how good this chapter was, it is kind of just a filler, but it works for whatever way you look at it! Also, I'll warn you now, that the beginning of this chapter is pretty violent, but it doesn't last too long, so if you don't like violence, then just skip it, it doesn't really change the chapter if you do. It will all make sense after! Anyways, enjoy! Sorry if it's pretty short and for mistakes if there are any.**

* * *

><p><em>Ally was walking through the school cafeteria with her friend Aubrey Lyles during lunch when she suddenly heard a scream and a gun shot. They both whipped around and saw a Grade 12 student named Jake Fellows with a gun in his hand and one of Ally and Aubrey's classmates Jess Tyler lying on the ground next to him, her body limp. Ally and Aubrey both ducked for cover along with everyone else in the cafeteria as Jake open fired on another student, killing them instantly.<em>

_Both girls dove under the nearest table as Jake started yelling at everyone to shut up. They watched as some students and teachers were also diving under tables, while others were trying to escape through the doors. Jake pulled the trigger and Ally watched the horror unfold in front of her as she saw two bodies fall to the ground in the mass of rampaging students._

"_I thought I told everyone to shut up!" Jake yelled in fury. He walked over to a table and looked under it, the gun pointed at whoever was under there. Ally could here a boy's pleading with Jake, and immediately recognized the voice as Kyle Summers, a boy in her class. His pleading was cut short by yet another shot._

"_Please Jake, put the gun down. We can talk about this." Ally heard a voice saying slowly and she recognized it as the school principal's voice, Ms. Santiago._

_Jake looked at her and said, "I'm done with talking. It hasn't helped me or done anything for me in the past at all!" before putting a bullet through her head._

_No one was bothering to stay quiet anymore, as many people were crying and screaming now._

_Ally heard footsteps coming her way and she looked up to see Jake's feet in front of her table. She and Aubrey huddled closer together as he bent down to look at them. He pointed the gun at Aubrey._

"_Hey Miss Lyles, having fun?" he sneered before pulling the trigger and killing Aubrey instantly. Ally whimpered and ducked her head as she was splattered with her friend's blood. He just looked at Ally, hesitated for a second, and left. Ally took one look at her friend's lifeless body, blue eyes staring up at her, and grabbed her hand. She didn't care if she was dead. She needed comfort in something._

_Ally looked two tables down and saw Austin and Dez staring at her in shock. She knew they were thinking that they couldn't believe they had just watched Ally witness her friend's murder right beside her…and Ally had almost gone too. Ally caught Austin's eye and it immediately brought tears to her eyes; she had never seen him look so scared and vulnerable. She saw a tear slip down his cheek and knew he was probably thinking the same thing about her. Neither of them was able to comfort the other at that moment._

_Ally watched in horror as Jake made his way over to the table that Austin and Dez were hiding under and looked under it. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here. It's the famous Austin Moon and his idiot of a friend. Who wants to go first?" he said evilly. "Eh, you can ginger," he decided before shooting Dez. Ally muffled a scream. "And now you can join him blondie," he said before shooting Austin three times in the chest. Ally watched in shock as Austin's body jerked at the impact of each bullet and then fell limp in a pool of blood beside Dez' body, his brown eyes staring into nothing, his blond hair coated in red._

_Ally couldn't help it anymore. "NOOOO! AUSTIN!" she shrieked_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Ally screamed as she shot up in bed. Her body was covered in sweat and she was trembling from head to toe.

Her dad came running into her room. "Ally, honey, what's wrong!" he asked as he rushed to his daughter's side.

"It was a bad dream. It was horrible dad, Jake Fellows was shooting people at school and he killed my friends, inc-cluding Aust-t-tin right in f-front of m-me" she said shakily before breaking down into sobs.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It was just a dream honey. Your friends are fine, and Austin is absolutely fine."

"Dad, I need to see him now, just to make sure."

"Honey, it's three in the morning, Austin went home at nine. You'll see him in the morning."

"Then I'll just call him" she said before grabbing her cell phone off the nightstand.

"Al-" her dad started to say but was cut off.

"Daddy, it's just a phone call. Please, I need to at least hear his voice," She pleaded.

Her dad just sighed, nodded, and left the room.

Ally immediately dialled Austin's number. It rang four times and Ally started to freak out. Luckily, he picked up on the fifth ring.

"No Dez, I'm not ordering pizza for the zaliens that are staying at your house!" Austin said sleepily into the phone. Ally sighed in relief at the sound of his voice, very much alive, even when he was talking whack in his sleep.

"Austin, it's me. And what kind of dream were you having?" she said.

"Ally? It's three in the morning! And to answer your second question, apparently something about Dez having pet zaliens and ordering pizza for them. Why the need to call me at three am? Did you miss me that much?" he joked.

"I had a bad dream," Ally whimpered.

"Oh. What was it about Alls?" Austin asked softly.

"I watched you get shot three times and get killed by Jake Fellows when he randomly started killing people in our school's cafeteria, and you were lying in a pool of your own blood. Oh Austin, it was so real, I just had to make sure you were okay," she said, almost bursting into tears again.

"Jake Fellows? That Grade 12 idiot who's even dumber than Dez? He couldn't kill me even if he wanted to; he probably wouldn't even know how to shoot a gun! He would have to run me through with a knife instead over and over again until my insides c-"

"Not helping Austin! You're scaring me even more!" Ally cried.

"Oh, sorry Alls, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm half asleep; my brain doesn't work with my mouth. Anyways, I'm fine Ally, I'm not dead. Nothing happened to me, and nothing is going to happen to me, alright? Please don't cry, I hate seeing you cry. Well, in this case, hearing you cry."

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise. Now get some sleep. Just because your flu bug is gone doesn't mean your cold is completely gone yet."

"Okay, Dr. Moon" she teased.

She heard him laugh softly on the other end. "Goodnight Ally, I'll call you tomorrow morning when I'm heading over."

"Okay. Goodnight Austin."

"What happened to Dr. Moon?" he joked.

"Oh, just go to sleep," she laughed. "And I'm sorry for waking you up for something stupid like a bad dream."

"Don't be, Ally, it's fine. If it was me having that dream about you, I would've gotten on the phone with you right away too, no matter what the time, just to make sure you were safe and sound."

Ally's eyes glittered with tears again, this time out of happiness. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" she asked.

"More like the other way around Alls," he laughed. "Goodnight."

"Night" she said before hanging up, feeling much better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Worth reading on? I hope so! I know there was nothing with Ally being sick in this chapter and Austin caring for her, but I decided that it would be a good change to have Ally call Austin during the night because of a dream she had, instead of them being joined at the hip throughout the whole story. I thought it would be cute, but that's your opinion! Let me know what you thought! Just click that review button! Thanks again and read and review!**

**Joelle xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been super busy with homework, which randomly piled on all of a sudden. Anyways, now that that's out of the way, I can update more often now! I hope you enjoy this chapter; it was really hard to write because I have major writers block, but I tried, and hopefully it's good! Sorry for mistakes :) Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Ally woke up the next morning, she was feeling a lot better, last night's dream now a blur. She was also feeling better in terms of her sickness, as she no longer had the flu and her cold was gone too. Ally was in a fantastic mood.<p>

"I should probably start on Austin's new song." She got up and fell back down. "Mmm, maybe five more minutes," she said to herself as she closed her eyes again. When she got up, she was about to go grab her book when she stopped.

"Actually, I'm in the mood to go for a run," she decided before dashing to her closet and grabbing cut off sweat pants, a sports bra, and a hot pink tank top. She changed, threw her hair in a ponytail, grabbed her iPod, and headed downstairs.

As she got downstairs, she saw a note on the kitchen table.

_Ally, I had to run to the store so I'll be there all day. If you need anything, call me or Austin, I'm sure he would be more than willing to come see you _

_See you later!_

_Love, dad_

Ally blushed as she read the part about Austin. _Oh dad, _she thought, shaking her head. She grabbed her running shoes, and stepped out the door into the sunshine.

"Aaah! It's gorgeous out!" she said smiling. She turned on her iPod and started jogging down her street. She waved at her neighbour Mrs. Carson, who was watering her plants in her yard.

"Good morning Mrs. Carson! Beautiful day, isn't it?" Ally called.

"Good morning honey! Yes it is," she smiled as Ally passed her. Ally smiled back and continued on her way. She sped up to a run, and Austin's song "A Billion Hits" came on. _Oh, I love this day already, _she thought to herself happily. She kept running and running, not wanting to stop, and before she knew it, she was running past the Mall of Miami. She ran into Sonic Boom to say hi to her dad.

"Dad?" she called. Her father appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Ally? What are you doing here?" he wondered as he came down.

"I was just out for a jog and decided to stop by and say hi!" she said.

"I see you're feeling better" he chuckled at his daughter's happy mood.

"Oh yeah, I'm feeling so much better! Austin is the best doctor ever" she said.

"Well, okay, that's good to hear then. Anyways, I better get back to work. I'll see you later at home."

"Okay, see you!" Ally said as she left the store.

She jogged around the mall a few times, than decided to see if she could find Trish working at some place in there, so she headed in. Sure enough, she found her working at the Burger Stand in the food court.

"Hey Trish!" Ally greeted.

"Oh, hey Alls! You feeling better?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, I am thanks." Ally said.

"That's good. Oh, I never had time to bring you your pickle basket, so here you go." Trish ducked down behind the stand and pulled out a huge pickle basket. Ally's eyes widened.

"Oh…my…pickles, this is awesome! Thanks Trish, you're the best." Ally hugged her friend and grabbed a pickle before taking a bite into it. "Mmmm, pickles."

"No problem. Ugh, I hate this job; all I do is serve burgers all day! It's so boring!" Trish groaned.

"Um, Trish, that's what you're supposed to do, it's a burger stand. It's kind of the whole point." Ally pointed out.

"So? Why can't people come up and get their own burgers? Lazy!" Trish said. She looked at her watch. "Eh, break time," she decided before plopping down next to Ally at the table.

"So, how many jobs have you had since I've been sick?" Ally asked curiously.

"Eight." Trish replied matter-of-factly.

"Eight? Trish, I was sick for a day!" Ally exclaimed.

"And your point is?" Trish said.

Ally just shook her head. "Never mind. Anyways, I better finish my jog and head home. I'll come get the pickle basket from you later."

"I'll bring it to your house instead" Trish said.

"Why can't I just come get it here? I'm not sick anymore Trish."

"Because I'm probably going to be fired by then and I won't be here anymore. Duh." Trish replied.

"Right. Okay, see ya!" Ally said before heading out of the mall.

She started to jog toward the beach so she could run along the shore as it was such a nice day. As she was jogging down the shore, she spotted a flash of blonde hair walking out of the water. Knowing it was Austin, she quietly snuck up behind him.

When Ally was close enough, she lunged for him.

"Woah!" Austin yelled as she tackled him to the ground. Ally had him pinned down.

"Hey." Ally giggled.

"Ally? What are you doing out here, you're supposed to be sick." He said as he wiggled out from under her.

"I'm feeling better now, I just have a stuffy nose, so I decided to go for a job," she said as they got up.

"Ah, I see. Well, I was just about to grab something to eat before you almost killed me, so you wanna join me?" he asked as he grabbed his wallet.

Ally smiled. "Sure. Loser buys," she added.

"Loser buys? Wha-"Austin started, confused, before he realized Ally was already sprinting toward the food stand.

"Hey, not fair! Ally!" he yelled as he bolted after her. _Jeez, she's fast, _he thought as she reached the stand right before he did.

She grinned. "You lose."

"No fair, you cheated! You didn't tell me we were racing!" he protested.

"Hey, I won fair and square. Anyways, boyfriend buys for girlfriend, it's the rules," she smiled up at him.

"Ugh, I hate it when you're right," he grumbled. "What do you want?"

"Fries please, oh and a coke", she replied.

"Sure. Go back to my stuff so no one snags it. We can eat there."

"Okay," she said before skipping back over while Austin ordered their food.

He came back about five minutes later. "Here," he said as he plopped down beside her and gave her the food.

"Thanks. Don't be grumpy, I'll buy next time," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Okay, fine," he said. "So," he started as he spread out across his towel. "What's wrong with you?"

"What?" Ally said confused.

"You just skipped over here like a five year old girl. You never do that. So what's up? You aren't acting like yourself." He looked at her expectantly.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just in a really good mood today. It happens every time I'm over a sickness. I love it!" she exclaimed happily.

Austin raised an eyebrow at her. "Ooookaaay. So, what do you want to do after this?"

"I gotta go home and shower, and then we can hang there if you want," she suggested.

"Sounds good to me." They threw their garbage away and Austin threw his shirt on before grabbing his beach bag. They walked home together since Austin lived a few blocks from Ally.

"You smell horrible," Austin said as he slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Gee, thanks." Ally said sarcastically.

"I'm just teasing you...but you do smell bad."

Ally just rolled her eyes. She could see her house in the distance as they rounded a corner. "I'll race you."

He grinned down at her. "Oh, you're on."

They both started sprinting down the street, Ally in the lead. Austin ran up behind her, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Got ya!" he said victoriously. "No way are you winning this time."

"Austin, put me down!" she laughed. "Hi Mrs. Carson!" Ally greeted her neighbour innocently, as if she wasn't dangling from her boyfriend's shoulder. Mrs. Carson was playing with her four year old daughter in the front yard.

"Hey Mrs. C! Hi Angela!" Austin smiled and waved with the hand that wasn't holding Ally upside down over his shoulder.

"Hey kids," Mrs. Carson chuckled and waved. Angela shyly waved at the two. "Having fun?"

"Oh, yeah, loads," Ally said, gesturing to her body over Austin's shoulder. Austin just laughed.

"See you later!" he said as they passed, Ally giving a wave from behind.

Mrs. Carson laughed to herself. _Oh, those two._

As Austin and Ally got to Ally's house, he set her down.

"I win," he grinned.

"Yeah, whatever, I would've if you never picked me up." They walked in and Ally ran upstairs to take a shower and change while Austin tinkered on the piano.

When she got out, she went to her closet to pick out an outfit. She decided on a white undershirt, a green tank top, jean shorts, a black unbuttoned vest, and brown ankle boots. She paired it with a thick brown belt and long necklace. Satisfied, she grabbed her book and went back down.

"Hey," she said as she walked up behind Austin. "Want to work on your new song for tomorrow? We might be able to get it done in time if we start now."

"Sounds awesome!" Austin exclaimed. She grinned.

"Okay, well I have a few ideas…" she said as she opened her book and they got to work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's chapter 5! I think this chapter was alright, but not one of my best, but of course, you guys are the judge of that! Ally's outfit link is on my profile, check it out! :) The link might not work, so just highlight it, and copy and paste it into the address bar. Please read and review! Oh, and this is probably the second last chapter, and hopefully I post the next chapter soon! Thanks again!**

**I have a fun little question for you guys: have any of the things in this story happened to any of you before? just curious :) tell in review, or pm me!**

**Wanna follow me on Twitter? username: joellemcmillan**

**Joelle xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is the last chapter of "Sickness and Songs". I'm sad to see it end, but no worries, I have LOTS of other ideas just waiting to be written :) thanks so much for reading and reviewing this story, it means a lot! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, or What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction**

* * *

><p>"<em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>," Austin finished singing as he rehearsed his new song again in the practice room. Austin had his annual webcast that evening and he was doing some last minute practicing.

"Awesome job Austin! Woo! Yeah! Great job!" Ally clapped from her spot on the piano bench.

Austin grinned. "Thanks. What time did Trish say we were starting? And how many cups of coffee have you had?"

"Five o'clock because Dez has some yoga class first. So that gives-" Ally stopped as she was about to look at her watch, instead her eye catching something written on her hand. "Okay, never mind, it's six o'clock, although why she had to write it on me, I have no clue. And I've only had three!" she huffed, than snorted. "Dez…yoga," she said before erupting into giggles.

"Okaaaay, you're wired," Austin said.

"Well, what do you expect from staying up almost all night?" Ally asked.

"I expected you to fall asleep, since you do almost all the time," Austin replied.

"Well, I tried to stay awake by having coffee so we could finish the song. And how come you didn't need caffeine?" Ally wondered.

"I already have tons of energy in me," Austin said happily.

"We all know that's true," Ally said.

Austin rolled his eyes. "Well, we have two hours until show time, so let's grab something to eat, and get ready. Want to hit Jackie's?" he asked.

"Yes! I'm in the mood for a mocha!" Ally exclaimed before bolting out the door faster than Austin could take a step.

"I was thinking more of ordering a burger! You don't need anymore caffeine Ally!" he yelled as he ran after her.

He found her locking up the doors. "Let's go!" she said. Austin laughed and offered her his hand, which she willingly took and swung so his arm went over her shoulder.

When they got to Jackie's Java, a small food joint in the mall, they went to the counter and ordered their food. Austin ordered a burger and fries. Ally wanted to order her mocha desperately, but Austin made her order a burger.

"Fine," Ally pouted. "I'll just get my mocha later," she grinned evilly.

"Oh, I don't think so," Austin said.

Ally narrowed her eyes, but let the matter go. Once they got their food, they ate and made small talk, Ally bouncing in her seat the whole time.

Austin finally sighed and put his hand on hers. "Ally."

"What?"

"Stop bouncing, you're freaking me out," Austin said.

Ally softened. "Oh relax Austin, it's just the caffeine. It'll wear off soon since it's been 20 hours. Now, let's go get ready for this webcast!" Ally said as she threw her trash away, Austin waiting a second longer.

_Oh boy, _he thought before getting up and throwing his trash away as well.

Once they left Jackie's, they headed back to Sonic Boom to get ready for the webcast. On the way, Ally decided she wanted to skip ahead of Austin, so she let go of his hand and started skipping. Austin just chuckled and walked after his girlfriend.

Ally was so caught up in her skipping that she went past the store.

"Ally! You just passed Sonic Boom!" Austin shouted from far behind her.

She turned around. "Oops," she giggled before turning around and running back as Austin got to the entrance.

"You're crazy," he said as she was unlocking the door.

"That's why I'm awesome. Or so you say all the time," she looked up at him and smiled.

"That's true," he said.

Once inside, they both ran upstairs to the practice room, and went to the closet that they stored extra clothes in for long nights writing songs.

Austin looked for a few moments before grabbing a dark purple button down top, a black tie, black vest, jeans, and purple converse.

"Perfect!" Austin exclaimed before running down to the washroom to change while giving Ally privacy to change in the practice room.

Ally chose a purple halter dress and black ankle boots before quickly changing. She threw her hair in a ponytail and put on some under-eye concealer, mascara, and watermelon flavoured lip balm.

"Ally? You done?" came Austin's voice from outside the door.

"Yep, come on in!" she yelled.

He opened the door. "Well, you look beautiful," he said before coming over to give her a kiss.

She grinned. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thanks," he grinned.

"Dez! I told you before, I am NOT buying you a pet pony, get over it!" came Trish's voice from the stairs.

"I didn't say a pony, I said a horse! Jeez, get it right!" Dez exclaimed. By now, they were at the door, and Ally saw Trish roll her eyes.

"Hey guys! Ready for the webcast?" Trish said.

"Um, yes! Duh! Like why wouldn't we be? We always are! Is that a new shirt Trish? It looks awesome," Ally rambled on. Austin slapped a hand over her mouth.

"She's high on caffeine, so ignore her," he explained. Trish was about to ask why, but Austin beat her to it. "We stayed up almost all night working on the new song since she was sick before."

"Ah, I see. Well, hopefully it wears off soon because chatty Ally when she's not high on caffeine is enough for me. I already have to deal with this whack-a-doodle" Trish said, jabbing a thumb at Dez.

"That's right! Hey!" he said after he realized she was talking about him. Ally glared at them for Trish's comment about her chattiness.

"Yeah it should, it's been going on for 20 hours and she had three huge cups of it," Austin said.

"Well, that's lovely," Trish said sarcastically.

"Why?" Austin asked.

"A large cup of coffee can keep you up almost all night, but three? She's still got a while, if my calculations are correct," Trish said.

"Oh great. Wait, how do you know that?" Austin asked.

"I used to work at a coffee joint. My job lasted about two hours, but I was there long enough to learn the ropes," she explained.

"I don't even want to know," Austin shook his head. "Anyways, we have two minutes until we go on. Ally, are you going to be jumpy or stay still?" he asked his girlfriend.

She pried his hand off her mouth. "I'll be still. Well, as still as I can be," she added. "And don't talk about me like I'm not in the room!" she exclaimed.

"Guys, fifteen seconds!" Dez said as he set up his video camera.

Austin grabbed the microphone and did his vocal exercises quickly.

"Good luck," Ally said before kissing him.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Three, two one!" Dez said before pointing the camera at Austin.

"Hey everyone, I'm Austin Moon! Now, for this week's we-" Austin stopped short as he looked over Dez's shoulder to see Ally making funny faces at him. "Um, just a second, I've got a girlfriend on a caffeine high," he explained before bolting behind the camera.

"Austin, get back out there!" Ally said.

"I would, if you would stop making faces at me! You're distracting me!" he told her. He was 99% sure Dez was filming this right now.

"Sorry, I can't help it; I need to wear off some energy!" Ally exclaimed.

"You can in ten minutes, just wait until the webcast is over! Ten minutes, that's it, but for now, just sit down and watch please!" Austin begged.

Ally plopped down while Trish held her down by the shoulders. "Thanks Trish," Austin said before running back to his spot.

"Sorry everyone, Ally should be good now. She's under Trish's watch," he explained, knowing everyone watching the webcast would know that Ally would definitely not be moving until it was over. "Anyways, I'm going to sing a new song that Ally and I wrote last night. Well, Ally wrote most of it, hence her caffeine high," he said before the music came on and he started to sing:

_You're insecure_  
><em>Don't know what for<em>  
><em>You're turning heads when you walk through the door<em>  
><em>Don't need make up<em>  
><em>To cover up<em>  
><em>Being the way that you are is enough<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
><em>Everyone else but you<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<em>  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh Oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_If only you saw what I can see_  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>That what makes you beautiful<em>

_So c-come on_  
><em>You got it wrong<em>  
><em>To prove I'm right I put it in a song<em>  
><em>I don't know why<em>  
><em>You're being shy<em>  
><em>And turn away when I look into your eyes<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
><em>Everyone else but you<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<em>  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

_[Bridge]_  
><em>Nana Nana Nana Nana<em>  
><em>Nana Nana Nana Nana<em>  
><em>Nana Nana Nana Nana<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh Oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<em>  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_If only you saw what I can see_  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh Oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

Austin finished the song and his dance move. "Thanks everyone for watching again! See you next week!" he said before Dez turned off the camera.

"Great job Austin!" they congratulated him.

"Thanks guys. Now, who's up for some Chinese food? Right after I sit down for a second" he asked as he sat down to rest.

"Works for me," Trish said and Dez agreed.

Ally jumped up. "Yes! Oh my gosh, Chinese food sounds amazing right now, why don't we have a movie night too? Oh, and we could al-" she stopped short as she collapsed on Austin's lap, falling asleep immediately.

All three stared down at her. "Finally!" Austin exclaimed. "Well, I guess we aren't going out anymore," he said as he stroked her hair.

"Eh, that's okay. She should rest anyway," Trish said. She paused. "Hey, who's up for Scrabble?"

"Oooh! Me!" Dez clapped as he ran to get the board.

"Yeah, sure, I'll play," Austin said.

When Dez came back, the three played Scrabble, while Ally slept on Austin's lap the whole time, completely unaware of what was happening.

And when she woke up, overtired and grumpy? Well, that's another story…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's the last chapter! It sucks that this story is over, but hopefully I write another one real soon! Hopefully you guys liked this chapter! I didn't know how to end this story, so hopefully the ending is good for you guys! Read and review, and thanks for all of the reviews and support from you guys! Oh, and sorry for mistakes, and in the lyrics if there are any, I just copy and pasted it from a lyric website. THANKS!**

**Joelle xx **


End file.
